


Welcome to Tranquility Base Hotel and Casino

by Daydreaming101



Series: Villain!Alex [1]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, alex is a villain, miles is a secret agent trying to take him down, milex - Freeform, tranquility base hotel and casino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Alex builds a hotel on the moon as a facade to mine out a precious mineral, The Ultracheese, whose properties can enslave Earth’s population and it’s Miles’ job to stop him.Villain!Alex and Bond!Miles are characters accredited to Monokolopo (https://monokolopo.tumblr.com/search/villain)





	Welcome to Tranquility Base Hotel and Casino

“Welcome to Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino” the computerized voice chimes above him as he walks through the hotel doors and marches to the front desk, “Hello sir, welcome to Tranquility Base Hotel. What is your reservation number?” Miles glanced down to his phone, “It’s 26082016.” The receptionist tapped at the screen for a few moments before turning and reaching for one of the keys behind her. 

“Here you go Mr. Bond, room 505 with no virtual reality settings.” He thanked her, muttering under his breath ‘more like mind-controlling settings’. Declining the bellboy and picking up his suitcase, Miles headed for the panoramic view elevators and put his spy sunglasses back on, so he could scan the lobby for any traps. 

Once he reached his room Miles turned the hexagonal keychain over in his hand, looking for any possible trackers, before going into his room where he was quick to set up his computer and plug it into the hotel’s system to download recent schematics before heading for the bathroom to freshen up for his mission. Meanwhile, in his lair, Alex stroked his white persian cat as he watched every move Miles was making, “Prepare tha’ suite. *evil laugh*” 

Miles was dressed to kill, literally. In his coup de grâce suit the one engineered to maximize his skill on the field and no shirt, ‘cause who’d want to stain a white shirt with blood, Miles strolled through the hotel. He was monitoring Alex’s location on his phone, although his previous recognisance work had told him that at this time of the Moon night Alex would be at his private suite, which he’d nicknamed ‘Honeymoon Suite’, that lunatic. 

He found the secret elevator to the suite, but before he could put his spy card into slot the door clicked open, “Weird…” He pulled his gun from his thigh holster and held it in position as he went up. “No need for tha’, Agent Kane.” The light went on and Alex turned on his chair laughing.

“Turner! You stop reight there!” Alex raised his hands playfully, “Oh Agent Kane, ‘ow naive of yeh to think yeh could arrive at my ‘otel and go unnoticed. Get ‘im.” Two men in red boiler suits come from behind Miles and restrain him, rendering his gun useless, “We know yerh plan, Turner! Yeh can’t just use the Ultracheese to enslave the Earth’s population and I’m not gonna let yeh!” Miles struggled against the ropes the men were tying around his wrists.

Alex tried to get off the chair gracefully, but it was way too tall for him and he had to wriggle a little and jump, a sight that almost made him endering to Miles, “Well, yeh are sure doin’ a great job, Agent Kane.” He walked up to Miles and stroked his cheek, “Do yeh like me ‘otel and casino on the moon? I even built tha model for it!” Miles snarled at him, trying to get his face away, “It’s all just anotha facade for yeh!” Alex held his face, laughing at the defenceless agent, “I actualleh like dis one. Did yeh kno’ we ‘ave live music in the cassino every neight? The Martini Police three neights a week… Our other band quit recentleh.”

Miles continued to struggle against his restraints and one of the henchmen hits him on the back, making him lurch sideways and out of Alex’s grip, “ ‘elders, Cook, tha’s enough. Yeh are dismissed.” The henchmen grunted but obeyed, leaving the two alone. Alex pulls Miles back into a sitting position, inspecting his beautiful face for injuries, “I’m gettin’ tired of yerh shit, Turner. The moon, really? Do yeh know how expensive it was to bring all my favourite outfits to the Moon?”

Alex snorted, shaking his head, “Yeh kno’ meh, Kane. Anyfing to piss yeh off and conquer the world.” Miles snapped back into his mission, “Alex… Please, yeh don’t ‘ave to do this. Look at all yeh built ‘ere on the Moon.” The villain gets up, pacing the length of the suite, “Yeh don’t understand… Yeh don’t understand what they did to meh! They must pay!” While Alex was gesticulating and pulling at his hair, Miles managed to get up and walk up to him, “I kno’ love, but isn’t this betteh? Leave those fuckers behind.”

They stood there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, “Miles…” Alex takes a step forward, placing a hand on the nape of Miles’ neck and waiting for Miles’ reaction. Frustrated by the ropes binding his hands together, Miles nuzzles his nose against Alex’s until the other man takes the final step and presses their bodies and lips together.

\--//--//-- 

Later, in bed. 

Alex pressed his face against Miles’ chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, “Stay.” Miles perked up at the sound of the boy’s voice, “Wot?” Alex propped himself on his hands, swinging a leg over Miles’ torso so he could sit on top of his delicious abs, “Stay. I built a taqueria on tha roof yeh can run that for meh. Four nights a week we’ll perform at the casino. We’ll live here and never have to go back to that godforsaken planet.” Miles looked up at the handsome man trying to gauge whether he was being serious.

“Wot’s the name of yerh taqueria?” Alex bends down, getting closer to Miles, “Information-Action Ratio…” Miles laughs and pulls Alex into a kiss, wrapping his fingers in his hair, “Only yeh, Turner. Only yeh.” He turns them, getting on top of Alex and deepening their kisses, “I’ll stay with you my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s a bit short, but it’s sweet and I needed to accomplish something today to get my mind off the elections. I hope it’s worthy of the request (I have a blog where you can request stories! ittookthelightforever.tumblr.com), but know I love love love these @monokolopo characters so I will definitely write more with them.


End file.
